Yogloids
by ShadowShinigamiWolf
Summary: A new batch of Vocaloids are released to the public. They are known as many things, Yogloids... The Yogscast... However they go through what all other Vocaloids do. Hurt. Love. Adventure. Romance. This fic wil have all that. Mostly Zoethian, some Sjips and Xephmadia. HIATUS (POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED)


_**Not really Vocaloid crossover as it is based off of Vocaloid. This was an idea that's been floating around my head for awhile.  
**_

_**I'm also not really sure this is how Vocaloids are, but they don't really have a story of their origin (That I know of) So I'm making up how it works for Vocaloids.**_

_**I have plans for this story, however feel free to suggest Vocaloid songs that you'd like a chapter to be based off of.**_

* * *

_**Running scan for Program#_6.0**_

…_**5%...**_

…_**15%...**_

…_**35%...**_

…_**67%...**_

…_**89%...**_

…_**100%...**_

_**Scanning data…**_

…

…

_**Welcome Program_Name_Male Rythian**_

The program cracked its eyes open, taking a moment to adjust. He stretched as he took in his surroundings. He stood in a tinted blue chamber, which stood in a row of eight total.

He leaned as far forward as he could, taking in the first chamber. There stood a program, it took the form of a man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. Rythian stared until he accomplished what he wanted.

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#1.0 Program_Name_Male Xephos**_

Rythian kept going along the line, slowly learning more about who else was in the room with him. They all seemed to be wearing basic grey tank tops with black track pants, including himself.

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#2.0 Program_Name_Male Honeydew**_

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#3.0 Program_Name_Male Lalna**_

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#4.0 Program_Name_Female Lomadia**_

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#5.0 Program_Name_Male Sips**_

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#5.5 Program_Name_Male Sjin**_

_So that makes seven of this batch…_ Rythian thought, his chip in his brain already beginning to learn things in his coding.

He sat down in his chamber, staring through the glass. Hearing movement to his right, he quickly turned his head. The programs eyes met with another's, leaving him baffled.

_I thought I scanned everyone in this batch…_ He wondered as he saw the other program gain their bearings.

_**Scanning…**_

_**Program#6.5 Program_Name_Female Zoeya**_

He was about to drop the matter before his chip continued.

_**Processing… Partner_Found Zoeya Activating…**_

He saw her eyes, which were golden with a purple pupil, flash as she 'Scanned' him. A few seconds passed before he felt a slight sting begin to grow on his right cheek and shoulder. Rythian glanced down to see what was causing the stinging sensation, only to see the numbers 006 burned into his skin. He couldn't however, see what was on his face.

Looking up at the girl, he saw that her left cheek bore some kind of crest, with a red pickaxe and a red mushroom crossing. _That must be what's on my cheek…_ He silently mused, as his gaze traveled to her shoulders. There, on her left shoulder, was the exact 006 that also marked him.

Rythian hesitantly held his hand up on the wall of his chamber wondering how she'd react to it. She blinked a few times before putting her hand up as well. The only thing that kept their hands from touching was a thin wall of glass, but it wasn't enough to block out the warmth he felt upon contact.

She seemed to feel it too, because she smiled at him. They sat there for a few minutes, smiling at each other and basking in the comfort they brought one another.

Just then, a man walked into the room, a clipboard and pen in hand. The man wore a labcoat and glasses, his hair grey and beginning to turn into a snowy white. Stopping in front of the chambers, he pushed his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello, Vocaloids. My name is Professor Yuki, but you can just call me Yuki. I am here to set you up for your performances on stage for the human race. You all have this stuff in your coding, so I'm not going to go into much detail."

Yuki paused to take a breath, then began again. "The important thing that you need to know is that you're a program designed to sing and entertain humanity, while still feeling emotion. In fact you probably can feel stronger emotions thena human can…"

"So let's get started, just let me open up these chambers here…" He trailed off, disappearing in from of a glowing monitor in the dark room.

A few seconds later the chambers opened, letting out all the programs inside.

"Now for those of you who were created with a partner, step forward." He instructed.

Rythian glanced over at Zoeya and they stepped forward, along with Sips and Sjin. The rest just started to mumble among themselves while Professor Yuki continued.

"Now the public usually support partnerships in several ways, some see them as siblings, as enemies, as lovers, or just as close friends. They usually go with what you pick, however sometimes they make it up on their own…"

"So you want us to pick what we are?" Zoeya asked, the first of all of them to speak.

"Correct! Now then… What'll it be?" Yuki sounded, glancing between the two pairs.

Sips and Sjin exchanged glances before beginning to whisper to each other.

"Close friends." Sips smirked.

"Good. Good." Yuki muttered as he wrote down on his clipboard. "Now you two?"

Rythian thought back to the comfort he felt before and glanced over at his partner before walking closer to her.

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "What do you think?"

"Whatever you decide…" She replied as something flashed in her eyes.

The tone in her voice sounded familiar, like something he should know but couldn't quite place. _Was that… Longing?_

Rythian cleared his throat and walked up to the professor. "Lovers." He whispered, not wanting everybody in the room to hear.

"Ahh… I see." The professor grinned, writing something on his clipboard once more.

He backed up and stood next to his partner. He intertwined his fingers with hers, suddenly seeking the comfort and warmth he felt before.

"You are from the batch titled 'The Yogscast', and probably won't see each other often. You may go out that door there, you will receive clothing to change into, and a place to live." The man smiled, leading them out a door.

"What did you tell him?" Zoeya asked as they walked out the doors, receiving packs from a man that Rythian assumed had their clothing and a map to where they were going to live.

"Lovers." He whispered, if he was human, he was sure he'd have blushed then.

"Well then, _love_." She teased playfully. "Let's go home."


End file.
